Fix a Heart
by HaaniieRyee
Summary: Warn: Segala macam bentuk kejelekan karangan saya XD Naruko yang berusaha meluapak kisah pahitnya, berusaha memperbaiki hatinya yang telah rusak.. Dia, harus membayar semua, karna dia lah Naruko jadi begini... Memikirkan perpaduan dari dua alam yang berbeda #jduaakXD Baca aja deeh... Bad summary.. Gak bisa buat summary nih, gomen...


Apa segitunya kau tak bisa menerimaku eh, Uchiha?

Apa segitu besar gengsimu itu eh, Uchiha?

Apa kau tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini eh, Uchiha?

Apa kau benar-benar makhluk tanpa hati eh, Uchiha?

Sungguh, aku sangat… Amat membencimu.. Sakit, apa kau tak merasakannya Sasuke? Baiklah, kau memang tak merasakannya. Sampai jumpa.. Kupastikan kau akan GILA SASUKE!

_**=Tumbuh=**_

Perpisahan Konoha Junior High School tampak meriah… Mewah.. Yang tak tau tentang sekolah ini, sungguh, ia teramat-amat bodoh… Aku senang, namun terselip kesedihan eh? Mana mungkin aku lupa, ulahnya. Ulah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang benar-benar tak punya hati… Rambut pirang panjangku yang tak kukuncir berterbangan menutupi sebagian penglihatanku dari tempat pohon berteduh favoritku ini…

"Kita sambut, si pemegang nilai terbaik tahun ini," Ino, MC dari acara ini benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi MC. Terlebih partnernya Sakura, semakin kompak saja. Dua bidadari KJHS yang benar-benar cocok untuk jadi MC, jangan lupakan satu bidadari pemalu, Hyuuga Hinata.. Ohh, jangan lupakan aku juga, aku termasuk dari 4Angels looh…

"UCHIHA SASUKE! Selamat atas keberhasilanmu atas peraih nilai tertinggi seantero Konoha!" Semua tersenyum sumringah, kagum, dan sebagainya. Aku? Tersenyum kecut. Dia? Dengan wajah datar dan wajahnya yang tanpa emosi itu menaiki panggung untuk mendapat penghargaan dari Tsunade Senjuu.

Kulihat ia melirik kearahku dan aku tentu saja sadar, tatapan sinisnya itu serta wajah mengejeknya benar-benar membuatku semakin membencinya… Aku segera bergegas, dengan sakit hati yang amat sakit.

Asal kalian tau.. Sasuke itu kekasihku… Bahkan salah satu dari kami tak ada yang mau mengucapkan kata 'putus' walau hubungan kami sedang dalam keadaan tersebut. Miris..

"Ini dia.. Persembahan special dari seseorang.. Oke, please come into the stage now.. Jangan lupakan tunjukkan dirimu nanti.. Oke?" Dua gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Lagu galau persembahan dari .." Mereka jeda sebentar. Memastikan aku sudah di atas panggung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersedia serta bersiap dengan gitarku..

"Lagu dari Glenn Fredly dengan judul TERSERAAH!" Mereka tampak bersemangat.. Setalah kupastikan mereka telah turun panggung, diriku yang tengah memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahku, plastik khusus yang di buatkan Tsunade-baachan untukku agar kulit khasku tertutupi, mulai memetik senar gitar sesuai dengan nada dari lagu Glenn..

"_Jangaan.. Kau ganggu hidupku laagii.._

_Sudaah, jelas kini yang kau mau…_

_Kau sakiti hati ini… Tuk kesekian kali.._

_Memang ku cinta, namun tak begini…_

_Dimanaa, arti sebuah kesetiaan…_

_Bilaa, hanya dalam kata-kata.._

_Kucoba untuk bertahan, namun aku tak sanggup.._

_Sungguh tak mampu, sayangkuu…_

_Terserah, kali ini sungguh aku takkan peduli…_

_Ku tak sanggup lagii, jalani cinta denganmu…_

_Biarkan, kusendiri.. Tanpa bayang-bayangmu lagi…_

_Ku tak sanggup lagi, mulai kini semua terseraah…_

_Dimanaa, arti sebuah kesetiaan…_

_Bilaa, hanya dalam kata-kata…_

_Kucoba untuk bertahan, namun aku tak sanggup.._

_Sungguh tak mampu, sayangkuu…_

_Huuuooooo!_

_**Terserah, kali ini sungguh aku takkan peduli..**_

_Terseraah…_

_Kutak sanggup lagi, jalani cinta denganmu.._

_Aku sendirii, tanpa baying-bayangmu.._

_Kutak sanggup laagiii, mulai kini semua, Teerseeraah…_

_Hooo.. Uuuuhhh"_

Aku mulai melepas kulit plastik khusus dari Tsunade-baachan.. perlahan aku melepas topengku..

"Aku, Namikaze Naruko… .. Buat kamu yang ngerasa, lagu itu buatmu.." Rambut pirangku berhembus tertiup angin.. Suasana otomatis sunyi… Kaget, kagum, bahkan murid-murid yang menontonku merona.. Jelas sekali..

"Aku muak denganmu! Kau tau? Aku bosan dengan sifat dinginmu! Terlebih, saat itu kau tau? Apa kau benar-benar makhluk tanpa perasaan?"Aku berhenti.. Kubiarkan air mata dengan mudahnya meluncur dari kedua mataku.. Gitarku telah kusampirkan ke balik punggungku.. Aku mulai mengingat dimana aku dan dia duet, dengan lagu tangga~ Cinta tak mudah berganti.. Aku memakai grand piano, dan dia gitar.. Aku suka..

Kulihat piano telah ada di atas panggung.. Aku tau, ini lagu terakhir untuknya… Sedari tadi aku memang memakai microphone yang disampirkan ditelinga, menyambung pada alat dipunggungku, dan ujungnya tepat berada didepan mulutku..

"Anggap ini sebagai perpisahan.. Lagu perpisahan untukmu, dariku… Terima kasih… Terima kasih atas semuanya… " Aku melangkah dan duduk dibangku piano tersebut, dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya pelan.. Kutatap semua yang ada ditempat ini, mencekam, dingin, tercengang… Aku tersenyum saat disana kutemukan kekasihku yang menatapku tak percaya, lalu aku menunduk, menatap tuts-tuts piano dihadapanku… Jari-jariku segera memencet tuts-tuts tersebut membentuk sebuah nada dengan lagu perpisahan untuknya… Kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha…

"_Malam sunyi, ku impikanmu…_

_Kulukiskan, cinta bersama.._

_Namun slalu aku bertanya, adakah aku di impimu?"_

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan apa yang kurasakan, aku tersenyum..

"_Dihatiku, terukir namamu…_

_Cinta rindu berada satu…_

_Namun slalu aku bertanya, adakah aku dihatimu?"_

Kuhirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.. Kubuka mataku dengan tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada disitu tercekat.. Memandang blue Sapphireku… Sinar mataku seketika menjadi sendu, suasana dapat kurasakan semakin mencekam..

"_Tlaah kunyanyikan, alunan alunan senduku…_

_Tlaah kubisikkan, cerita cerita gelapku…_

_Tlah kuabaikan, mimpi mimpi dan ambisiku…_

_Taapiii, mengapaa…_

_Kutakkan bisaa…_

_Sentuuh HAATIIMUU?"_

Kurasakan air mata meluncur turun, hancur sudah pertahanan yang kubuat.. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ini… Tapi aku terkejut, saat Ino datang memelukku.. Serta Hinata dan Sakura mengambil alih lagu yang kunyanyikan, aku tetap menekan tuts-tuts piano, hanya aku tak bisa menyanyikannya lagi saja..

Lagu berakhir… Aku masih sesenggukan,walau tak terlalu parah… Tetap saja, menyayat…

"Terima kasih, Sasuke… Atas semuanya, atas luka yang kau beri… Sungguh, aku merasa tersanjung mendapat itu darimu, wahai Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat!" Dan setelah itu aku berlari meninggalkan panggung, melepas microphone dan memeluk Tsunade-baachan.. Sempat kulihat tatapannya nanar, sendu…

Bolehkan aku berharap eh, Uchiha? Aku tertawa sinis…

_**=Tumbuh=**_

Tak terasa, waktu telah berjalan cepat… Sudah tiga tahun ini aku pindah sekolah keluar Negri.. Untuk menimba ilmu sekalian menengok dua Nii-chanku serta papa… Kini aku kembali ke Konoha, untuk kuliah, bersama Nee-chan…

Kini aku tengah bersenda gurau dengan anggota 4Angels.. Ya, aku, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura, kini kami tengah berada di café sederhana namun asri serta indah membuat semua merasa nyaman..

"Kau kuliah dimana Naru-chan?" Ino mengacak surai pirangku…

"Uuukhh.. Kau tau Naru? Semenjak kau pergi tanpa jejak, kami benar-benar kesepian, taauu…" Hinata cemberut, disertai anggukan dari Ino dan Sakura, membuatku tertawa canggung..

"Haha.. Gomen, gomeen… Hontou ni Gomennasaaii!" Ujarku sembari mengantuk-antukkan kepalaku pada meja café..

"Tak sebegitunya dong, Naru.." Sakura tersenyum manis… Aku rindu, rindu dengan kehangatan ini..

"Kau tau Naru? Sasuke di Konoha Senior High School benar-benar dibuat GILA hanya gara-gara kau pergi jauh tanpa mengabari dirinya.. Aduh, coba kau lihat Naru, Lucu sekalii.." Ino tertawa puas, aku turut tertawa, namun miris…

"Apa peduliku Ino? Itu dia sendiri kan? Dia yang memulai, jangan salahkan aku.." Aku berucap dingin… Membuat mereka bertiga sontak terkejut..

"Ma-maaf Naru-chan,"

"Hn, taka pa.." Aku berdiri, "aku duluan ya, jaa~" Aku berlalu meninggalkan mereka.. Pikiranku kalut.

BRUUK!

"Aduuh!" Aku mengaduh, sakiit...

"Na-Naruko?!" Eh? Tau darimana? Aku mendongak, seakan sudah tak ada oksigen, aku tak bernafas,-ralat, menahan nafas..

Tubuhku kaku, mataku berair menahan agar bendungan itu tidak hancur.. Tidak, tidak… Aku tak mau menangis..

Kurasakan tangannya membelai pipiku, kutepis tangannya.. Kutatap dia dengan tatapan murka. Dia terkejut, lalu menunduk dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan diriku yang terpaku didepan pinti masuk café…

_**=Tumbuh=**_

Aku termangu dibalkon kamarku, menatap keindahan kebun serta hutan dengan sungai jernih bergemericik… Tersenyum pahit.. Mengingat kerasnya Uchiha..

_**Flashback**_

_Aku sedang berjalan riang menuju kelas kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha.. Aku berharap suatu saat aku menjadi Uchiha Naruko.. Hehe, aku terkekeh sendiri…_

_IX-A, Sreek.. Kugeser pelan pintu geser kelas Sasuke, namun nafasku tercekat. Mataku menatapnya tak percaya, ada sirat kekecewaan dari sinar mataku untuknya.._

"_**Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertimu, Naruko! Kujamin kau gadis paling bahagia nantinya.." **__Kata-kata itu terngiang, aku yang diam—diam menyukainya sejak pertemuan pertama kami saat kelas 2 SMP diruang music, dan berduet.. Lalu sebulan setelah kejadian itu, dia menembakku, dengan senyum, walaupun kaku.. Kini aku menatapnya nanar, sendu, kecewa, marah, dan sebagainya kurasakan… Namun kini dilihatnya, setelah berpacaran nyaris satu tahun itu membuatnya tak yakin atas yang dikatakan oleh si Uchiha.._

"_Kau? Kau selingkuh, Sasuke?" Bibirku bergetar, menahan tangis…_

"_Hn, Kau idiot? Kau cukup punya dua mata untuk melihat kan?" Ujarnya dingin.. Membuat nafasku seketika sesak.._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke?"_

_Dia tertawa pelan, "Kau SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN NARUKO!" Jleebb.. Perkataannya menembus ulu hatiku.. Menghancurkannya tanpa sisa.._

"_Kau! Kalau begitu mengapa menjadikanku pacarmu, heh?" Ucapku penuh emosi, terlebih saat Sasuke tengah mencium-ciumi gadis yang ada di pangkuannya, Karin.. Gadis itu namanya Karin.._

"_Main.. Kau kira aku ngapain selain main, eh?" Tubuhku menegang, 'main' katanya?_

"_Sasuke.!" Desisku geram.."Kau akan rasakan akibatnya! Suatu saat kau akan tau rasanya diper'main'kan begitu! Aku harap suatu saat kau kena karma perbuatanmu!"_

"_Karma, heh? Aku tak percaya dengan Karma.." Dan seketika aku berlari, penuh linangan air mata, semenjak itu, aku menjauhimu, tanpa ada kata 'putus' terujar dari bibir kami.. Tak terasa, suadh enam bulan aku menjauhinya, kini sebentar lagi, kenaikan tingkat… Dua bulan yang lalu, Itachi datang kerumahku, bilang bahwa Sasuke masih mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku… Aku tertawa, memandangnya remeh.._

"_Kau tak tau rasanya aku, Itachi-san!" Kubanting pintu dan kubiarkan sosok kakak dari Itachi termangu didepan pintu rumahku.. _

_Dan perpisahan itu terjadi begitu saja saat kenaikan tingkat, menuju jenjang SMA…_

_**Flashback Off**_

Baah! Aku tak bisa meluapaknnya!

"Ck, IDIOT!"

"Diam kau!"

"Dasar Idiot!"

PLAAK! Tanganku reflex menamparnya.

"Dari kapan kau masuk? Lewat mana?" Aku kaget, namun mataku tetap berkilat marah..

"Baru saja, saat kau melamun… Lewat balkonmu, memang lewat mana lagi?" Tangannya memegang pipinya yang kutampar…

"DEEEI-NEEE!" Aku berteriak, seketika pintu kamarku terhempas dengan halusnya-kasarnya- oleh tangan Deidara-neechan..

"Kau! Uchiha!" Deidara, matanya berkilat marah..

"Hn,"

"Hiiks, Dei-nee…" Aku berjongkok di pojok balkon kamarku, sembari memeluk lututku.. Takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan UCHIHA?" Tampaknya Deidara murka, aura iblisnya segera menguar.. Tangannya mengepal, lalu dengan segera mengayunkan tinjunya untuk memukul pipi si bungsu Uchiha, berniat merusak wajah 'tampan'nya..

GREEP! Tangan itu berhenti karena ada yang menghalangi, Sasuke menyeringai. Orang itu juga menyeringai.. Aku semakin takut.. Kulihat Dei-nee memucat, namun matanya berkilat marah, amat marah…

"KAAU?!"

_**To be Continue**_


End file.
